


Insert Title

by deansbisexuality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbisexuality/pseuds/deansbisexuality





	Insert Title

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447599) by cas-lost-grace. 



Dean gives a hum of satisfaction. The sauce is almost perfect. Almost, the one thing that would make it even better is fresh cilantro. He sighs and takes a look out of the window. He can see his neighbor’s garden, a spot of bright green, little piece of paradise. Dean knows there’s cilantro somewhere in there because he’s been spying over the fence many times. He admires and envies his neighbor’s green thumb because he’s unable to keep a cactus alive. He often dreams about all the things he could cook with fresh herbs and vegetables like those he’s seen growing on that little patch of soil that’s so close but out of his reach.

He eats another spoonful of the sauce and grunts. He has to try.

He knocks on the door even though he knows the chance that his neighbor is at home is small. Dean moved months ago and he hasn’t seen the guy yet. As expected, there’s no response to his knocking. Disappointed Dean returns to his own door, but the thought of a perfect meal is too strong. Maybe if he finds out there’s actually no cilantro in the garden, he will be able to forget about it. He walks over his own backyard to the fence. Green sprouts are reaching through it as if to greet him. He reaches out and rubs a mint leaf between his fingers taking a deep breath to appreciate the smell. It doesn’t take him long to see the right shape of leaves. There it is right between the mint and basil.

Dean knows he should turn and walk away. He can try to catch his neighbor at home later. He almost forces himself to leave the plant alone. Almost.

He reaches through the pickets and snatches a few sprigs.

The sauce is amazing with the added cilantro but its taste turns bitter in Dean’s mouth because of the guilt he feels when he thinks about how he obtained it. It’s silly, he knows. The guy next door won’t miss a few sprigs. From the look of it, he doesn’t even use the herbs he grows. He probably doesn’t even cook if he’s not home most of the time. That gives Dean an idea.

He packs a generous portion of the sauce and rice into Tupperware and writes a note.

I took a bit of cilantro from your garden through the fence. Please take this as payment. Dean-your next door neighbor

He leaves it in front of the door for his neighbor and feels much better.

—

When Dean gets home the next day he almost stumbles over the Tupperware. There’s a note attached.

That was the most delicious meal I’ve ever eaten. You’re welcome to use any of my herbs if you can do such magic with them. Cas-your neighbor with too many herbs and too little cooking skills

Dean chuckles a little already thinking about the next meal he’s going to make.

Here’s Lebanese tabbouleh. It’s not much but you seem like a busy man and this makes a healthy snack.- Dean

Thank you. It’s been the first homemade food I’ve eaten this week - Cas

 

Dean’s always been curious about Cas but since they started their exchanges his curiosity has only grown. Who is the guy? What does he do that Dean never sees him at home? How does he keep his garden alive? Why does he live alone?

A morning surprise waits for him on his doorstep. It’s a small basket full of deep red tomatoes.

I’m sure you can make something delicious out of these.-Cas

Smiling, Dean takes a small one and bites into it. The taste is amazing, nothing like store-bought. His work day is much better when he knows that those little red gems are waiting for him at home.

He thinks of stuffing the tomatoes with cheese and baking them but that would taste best fresh out of the oven, leaving it on a doorstep would be a waste. He makes some gazpacho instead.

The exchanges continue over the next weeks. Dean’s reluctant to admit how much he likes to have somebody to cook for, how much Cas’ notes make him smile.

I googled all local chefs but there’s none named Dean, I don’t get it - Cas

That’s because I’m just a teacher with too much time and no one to cook for - Dean

I bet if more people knew how amazing you are at cooking there would be a line of suitors in front of your door - Cas

Each one of the notes from Dean is attached to a Tupperware with his newest creation. It always comes back with a reply and some produce of Cas’ garden.

I heard there’s something like stuffed zucchini flowers. It sounds a bit implausible to me but I thought you might want to try it.-Cas

Dean loves the challenge of receiving ingredients he’s never tried before. It takes him some time to take the courage to make a request.

Hi, Cas. Do you happen to have some lavender? I wanted to try to bake lavender blondies over the weekend. -Dean

Lavender blondies sound great. I hope this is enough. If you need more or if there’s ever something else you need, you can just call me, I know we are rarely at home at the same time. - Cas

There´s a phone number at the end of the note attached to bundle of lavender. Dean stares at it. He got so used to their doorstep letters that it didn’t even occur to him he could communicate with Cas another way.

He texts him on Saturday afternoon.

Hi Cas, thank you for the lavender. I made the blondies and they turned out well. Will you be at home today or tomorrow? -Dean

Hello Dean! I’m visiting my brother in Chicago this weekend -Cas

Ok, they will be waiting for you when you arrive. -Dean

Dean tries to knock on Cas’ door on Sunday evening but without a response. He leaves the blondies on the doorstep as usual.

 

With the next message comes a blurry photo of a bunch of people sitting around a table, there’s an empty box in the middle where the blondies used to be. All the people look happy, some of them are still stuffing their faces with Dean’s blondies which makes Dean very happy. All of them are wearing hospital scrubs. It makes sense that Cas works at the hospital. If he has a lot of night shifts, he would leave his home just when Dean comes from his work.

Smiling, Dean reads the text.

Dean, you must have lost your mind! It was a whole box of blondies! I took them to work with me. My coworkers say they were amazing and I should marry you - Cas

Dean blinks in surprise and re-reads the text. Before he can make a coherent thought his phone pangs with another message.

Sorry, Dean, my friend Meg took my phone and sent the message which might be obvious from the fact I’m in the photo. Sorry about the inappropriate comment. Anyway, the blondies were great, you made our shift much better.- Cas

Without thinking, Dean opens the photo again. He zooms in so he can properly look at the people. There’s just one guy, dark hair, Dean’s age, tall and well built. That must be Dean’s mysterious neighbor. Dean’s heart beats a little too hard as he stares at the photo. Then he realizes he should respond. The problem is the only thing that comes to his mind is: I’d be open to marrying you because you are damn hot and have a wonderful garden but he can’t send that.

If I knew you were working at the hospital I’d make you and your friends some sweets sooner. You deserve it saving lives and stuff. - Dean

You’re too good - Cas

Dean’s a hopeless daydreamer and romantic. He thought about Cas before but now when he knows the guy is his age and good looking and a fucking nurse, he can’t help himself but imagine the two of them meeting and liking each other and… he should go out instead of spending his days cooking and he should get laid, the loneliness is getting on his brain.

On Saturday afternoon he makes dough for pie crust and puts it into the fridge. Then he gets ready to go out. Looking into a mirror he tells himself he cleans up well, he takes a deep breath as if he’s going into a battle instead of going to a bar and opens the door.

He yelps in surprise and an answering gasp comes from the huge bundle of flowers on his doorstep. The flowers rise up and from behind them appears a messy dark head. Surprised blue eyes look at Dean. They stare at each other for what’s probably just a few seconds but feels like minutes. Then Dean’s brain starts working again.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean has a hard time tearing his eyes off Cas’ face which is even more handsome in reality than in the photo, but he manages to look down at the flowers in Cas’ arms.

“Are those-”

“Ugh, yeah, they are for you.” Cas shoves the flowers into Dean’s chest awkwardly. “The wind yesterday broke them so I had to cut them or they would wilt without use so I… I don’t even know if you like flowers you can’t eat.”

Dean lets out a chuckle. “Yeah, I love them. Thanks.” His face feels hot, he hides it behind the flowers, breathing in their lovely smell.

When he looks up he realizes Cas is staring at him with a strangely intense look in his eyes. They are blue, Dean notices.

“Do you want to…ugh, come in?” Dean gestures into his house.

Cas gives him a shy smile. “I thought you were going somewhere.

Dean blinks a few times. He’s entirely forgotten about his plans. “No, I just… I was going to get a few beers, but we can do that at my place. I have a pie crust ready, so I can bake it.”

Cas grins at him, more confident. “Seeing the great chef working would be an honor.”

Dean huffs. He knows he’s blushing and if he could he would kick himself. “Okay, come in.”

Castiel is a good company and he’s excited to help Dean with baking the pie. His smile when he tastes it and says it’s the best thing he’s ever helped to cook is like an arrow through Dean’s chest. The interest he felt in Cas is growing into an uncontrollable crush.

“Now when I saw your kitchen, can I invite you to my garden?” Cas asks in the doorway when he’s leaving.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Dean says, his heart fluttering.

The garden is much more amazing from the inside than from over the fence.

“Wow, I’m in a paradise” Dean breathes out looking around. It makes Cas laugh.

“If you see anything you like, you can take it.”

“Everything,” Dean sighs, “I’d take everything.” His eyes meet Cas’ and he gets caught in them. He realizes how that sounded and his cheeks warm up. But it’s right. He’d take Cas. Over their evening spent together he learned a lot about him - why he became a nurse (he was in a car accident as a child and spend a lot of time in the hospital, he thought nurses were like angels and wanted to be one of them), why he doesn’t talk to his family except for his twin brother (they are religious and went nuts when he came out as gay), what music, book and movies he likes (not the same taste as Dean’s but compatible). It all makes him glad that they became friends over exchanged meals and produce, but it also makes him yearn for more.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean shakes himself, realizing that they were just staring at each other for minutes. Again. He looks away feeling awkward.

“Is something wrong?”

“Ugh no, I just…”

Cas steps closer to him and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Despite its warmth, it sends a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“Dean, what is it?”

Dean shakes his head and huffs out a laugh. “When I started sending the notes, I didn’t expect you to be…this.”

Cas squints in confusion. “Be what?”

“You could have been some old, fat, bald asshole. Instead, you’re-“Dean makes a gesture that conveys Cas’ whole being.

"What?” Cas presses, a spark in his eyes. Dean feels himself giving up under that stare.

“Perfect,” he mutters and automatically bites his lip as if punishing himself for saying it out loud.

He feels the rush of Cas’ breath and looks up, surprised by how close he is.

Cas’ hand is still on Dean’s shoulder, but he’s averted his eyes. He shakes his head. “I’m far from perfect.”

“You’re hot and clever and funny and you save people!”

Cas looks up with a reluctant grin. “I, on the other hand, knew exactly who I was sending the herbs and vegetable to.”

Dean raises an eyebrow.

“I saw you a few times. Usually tinkering with your car. One time topless.” A blush appears on his cheeks making a wave of affection surge in Dean.

He can’t believe this, he can’t believe Cas might feel the same about him.

“So you-”

“I had a crush on you ever since you moved in. I almost lost my shit when you left the first note.”

Dean can’t help himself, he bursts into laughter. Cas joins him.

“But I never saw you!” Dean asks when he catches a breath.

“I ugh-” Cas runs his hand through his hair, “I was kinda avoiding you? You seemed very… straight and I didn’t want to hold a crush on somebody unattainable. I did that enough times in my life and it always ended up badly.”

“I’m not straight,” is the only thing Dean manages to get out.

Cas laughs. “I know, I’ve been to your home. The photo of you at pride you keep on your fridge is charming.”

Dean blushes again. The picture is of him in nothing but daisy dukes holding a rainbow flag above his head.

“So,” Cas starts, “I have some strawberries for you if you´re up for a barter?”

“What would you like to exchange them for?”

“A kiss?” Cas says with a teasing smirk.

Dean´s breath hitches, he lets it out in a soft laugh.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Cas leans closer, Dean meets him midway. Cas´ lips are soft and the kiss is sweeter than any product of Cas‘ garden and anything Dean‘s ever cooked.


End file.
